saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
President Jordan Jones
'''Jordan Jones '''is the strongest, most powerful, and wealthiest being in the known galaxy, and is the former president of the United States of America, and the former lead of the 3rd Street Saints. After becoming The Supreme Presidential Emperor of The Galaxy, and obtaining dominion over the most technologically advanced species - The Zin Empire, Jordan rebuilt The Saints in a new and entirely different image. After slaying Zinyak, he founded The Saints Empire, the mightiest military and political force in the known and unknown universe, reigning supreme over the galaxy and its inhabitants. As the galaxy's mightiest being, he has undergone numerous physical and biogenetic modifications and upgrades which have granted him immensely superhuman powers and abilities such as the ability to glide, sprint at super speeds, immense strength, invulnerability/god mode, energy blasts of various different elements, and many, many more abilities and techniques at his disposal, giving him the ability to perform superhuman feats of strength, speed, and durability without the need of power armor. After drinking a specially made formula of Saints Flow created by Kinzie Kensington, His powers ascended to their pinnacle, effectively putting him a class of his own. Appearance Jordan is a man who has gone through countless different appearances throughout the course of his legacy. He seems to be a complete and utter master of disguise in this right, and it isn't known or fully understood how or why he accomplishes such an amazing feat. As of recently, he seems to have become a completely different entity to anything reminiscent of a human, which may be a result of the extensive genetic and numerous biological modifications that he had undergone as of late. He is shown to be of a tall, exceptionally lean muscular build, being rather skeletal. He shows the characteristics of a Japanese Bishonen male, sporting exceptionally long, saints purple hair and a slender, smooth face. Because of his build he often goes severely underestimated by his enemies and those that dare oppose him. In terms of clothing, no two days are ever the same, however as of late he seems to adopt a more eroguro kei/j-fashion goth sense, something which he picked up after numerous saints flow business trips in japan. His face is also shown to full of numerous elaborate pitch black lines and tribe-like markings serving as make-up, which give him a distinctively black-metal like appearance. In terms of attire, no matter what he wears, it is always shown to be in some combination of saints purple and a very bright crimson, which are the definitive, telltale colors for both his gang and his own persona. Personality Relationships Background Synopsis SR SR2 SRTT SR4 Vehicles The Lightspeed After singlehandedly crushing the STAG initiative at the end of the events of Saints Row The Third, Jordan and the saints were able to reverse engineer the various highly advanced prototype technologies being developed by STAG and adopt them into their own creations. On such fruit that resulted from this endavour is The Presidents signature high speed sports hyper car, The Lightspeed. Developed and assembled by Kinzie Kensington, the car was developed using the basis data from the wraith, and heavily upgraded with key compononts and technologies that were taken apart from the STAG initiative. As such, the presidents car looks and performs like something straight out the wildest dreams of a car enthusiasts future aspirations. The Lightspeed is capable of traversing the circumference of planet earth and going back to its starting standpoint in the space of hours should it be able to reach its top speed. Equipped with "infinite mass drivers" at the four main panels, it is an unstoppable force which immediately breaks down everything and anything in its way without losing the slightest amount of momentum. It is also shown to have a ridiculous level of acceleration which far surpasses that of any other vehicle shown in the series thus far. Equipment Powers & Abilities Super Powers Blast Telekinesis Stomp Buff Super Jump Death From Above Super Sprint Force Field Creation & Conception Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Males